


Never Get Between a Man and His Ice Cream

by the_genderman



Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chastity Device, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Top Steve Rogers, mild punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve hadpromisedto wait until Bucky got home before opening the ice cream so that they could share it for Date Night. “Maybe just a quick taste,” he said. “I can stop,” he said.He did not.Actions have consequences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Never Get Between a Man and His Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 MCU Kink Bingo square B-3: Chastity Belt

“Steve, you _promised_ ,” Bucky said, almost whining, as he stared defeatedly at the empty ice cream pint in the kitchen trash can.

Steve at least had the decency to look guilty, tapping his fingers together and glancing away from Bucky. The empty ice cream container had, until a little earlier that evening, contained a pint of Jeni’s Splendid Gooey Butter Cake ice cream. It had been purchased for the explicit purpose of being shared between the two of them for Date Night. Sure, they could afford a pint each, but there was something about having grown up in the Great Depression that made Steve’s stomach turn at the idea of paying _that_ much for one pint of ice cream, no matter how good it was supposed to be.

“Sorry?” Steve said, not entirely sorry. 

It _had_ been very good ice cream. Steve had just intended to give it a quick taste to tide himself over and then wait for Bucky to get home before serving it out in proper bowls, but one thing lead to another. Before he knew it, the pint was gone and he was buzzing gently in a blissful haze of sugar and fat. 

Bucky sighed dramatically and stared at Steve from out of the corners of his eyes.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve promised.

“Oh, you definitely will,” Bucky replied, walking over to Steve and placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a not entirely gentle squeeze. “You’re gonna buy me my own pint tomorrow, but tonight you’re gonna have to make it up to me in a different way.”

\-------

“If you’re gonna enjoy yourself without me, then I’m gonna enjoy myself without you. You can take care of yourself after I’m done, but until then? You’re all mine… How’s that feel?” Bucky asked as he checked the straps of the chastity belt. “Comfortable enough?”

“Comfortable enough,” Steve shrugged. He slid his hand over the smooth, flat-fronted metal cup, padded on the inside. Hidden underneath was a curved metal tube, fitted to Steve’s soft cock, secured behind his balls. Chastity play wasn’t entirely new to them, but the additional cup was. Steve had considered asking, but he knew Bucky would let him know in due time why he’d added the extra layer. 

“Alright then, stick this on and go lie down,” Bucky ordered, handing Steve a suction cup-backed dildo.

Steve took the dildo from Bucky and raised his eyebrows in a ‘ _really_?’ He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t that. The couple other times Steve had brought out the cock cage, it was to see how long he could last as Bucky touched and teased and kissed and fingered him before he begged to be allowed to take the cage off.

“Look, it’s still Date Night, I’m not wasting this opportunity,” Bucky said with a cheeky, lopsided grin. He leaned in, gave Steve a quick kiss, and patted him on the cheek. “And besides, tonight _I_ am a merciful god, unlike you who _ate all my ice cream_. All you have to do is watch and wish it was your cock in me instead of this dildo. Now go lie down and get ready.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve teased, giving a sloppy salute. He climbed onto the bed, fluffed the pillows, and lay down on his back. He stuck the dildo to the chastity cup, gave it a couple tugs to test it, then linked his hands above his head, watching as Bucky moved around their bedroom, getting ready and making sure they had everything they needed. Steve gave a little squeak as Bucky paused at the end of the bed, turned his back to Steve, and leaned over to begin prepping himself.

“Like what you see?” Bucky asked, peering over his shoulder. “Of course you do. Won’t be long, now. Well, for me, at least.”

“Ooh, low blow,” Steve laughed.

“Shouldn’ta eaten my ice cream, then,” Bucky shrugged and climbed onto the bed. He shuffled over on his knees until he was straddling Steve’s waist.

The snappy comeback was abruptly driven from Steve’s mind by the look on Bucky’s face as he lowered himself slowly down onto the dildo. Steve bit his lip and tried to think about directing blood flow away from his restrained cock. Bucky grunted softly and exhaled, a pleased sigh. He placed his hands on Steve’s chest and leaned forward. Steve whined as his cock found nowhere to go. He ran his hands up Bucky’s thighs and around to his ass, feeling the strength in the muscles. He dug his fingers in and squeezed.

“You like that?” Steve managed to ask as Bucky made a soft pleased sound.

Bucky merely nodded and rocked back, letting Steve’s hands help support him. A couple stutters, one readjustment, and Bucky found his rhythm. With Steve’s hands on his hips, he fucked himself on the dildo, a blush spreading down his chest and soft moans escaping his lips. Steve watched Bucky’s cock bounce, little splatters of precome dripping onto his belly. He gritted his teeth at how badly he wanted the cage off so he could fuck Bucky himself.

“Can I…?” Steve asked, one hand creeping towards Bucky’s cock.

With a wordless answer, Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrist and moved his hand right to where he wanted it. Steve curled his fingers around Bucky’s cock and began to stroke. He must have been on the verge already, because Steve barely got in a dozen strokes before Bucky gave a long, quiet moan and spilled over Steve’s fingers. Steve could feel the tremble in his thigh under his other hand. He wiped Bucky’s come over his stomach to get his hand a little cleaner, and helped ease Bucky up off the dildo. Bucky hissed at the emptiness, but he sighed happily as he flopped bonelessly down on the bed next to Steve.

“If y’wanna go jerk off in the shower, you can take that thing off now,” Bucky said, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the bathroom. He grinned over at Steve. “I bet you’re _more_ than ready.”

“How romantic,” Steve teased, using the easy words and light tone to mask _just_ how ready he was to take the chastity belt off.

“Go on, get jerked off, clean yourself up, and bring a washcloth,” Bucky said, nudging Steve into a sitting position. “Then once we’re both finished up and a bit cleaner, you can spoon me and whisper sweet nothings until we fall asleep. Sound good?”

“Sounds very good,” Steve said. He twisted around, leaned over to give Bucky a quick peck on the lips, and rose to his feet. His fingers found the first buckle on the chastity belt and he smiled. Very good indeed.


End file.
